Change Isn't Always Natural
by Ororita
Summary: Reborn has decided to test out a new special bullet on Tsuna. Unfortunately, it seems to have a very unfortunate effect on Tsuna. Possible Allx27, still thinking about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any of its related characters, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said "It's time for training."

"Can't I have a break for once?" Tsuna groaned.

"No." Reborn said in response as he transformed Leon into a gun. "Besides, I have a new bullet I wanted to test." Reborn showed Tsuna the rose-colored bullet before loading it into Leon.

"Do you have any idea what that will do?" Tsuna shouted, but it was too late; Reborn pulled the trigger, the bullet breaking open in midair as it flew at Tsuna's head. A blast of pink energy exploded from it, but striking Tsuna between the eyes, and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"What... what happened?" Tsuna said as he came to. To his surprise, his voice sounded much higher in pitch than before, and his entire body was sore, but he wasn't quite sure why. His room swam before his eyes, and as the world came into focus, he saw Reborn standing in front of him, frowning.

"This was... unexpected." The Arcobaleno said. "Seems this bullet won't be too helpful at all."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said, sitting up.

"See for yourself." Reborn said, holding a mirror in front of Tsuna. A loud, feminine scream could be heard from miles away as Tsuna saw what had happened.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted, bursting into Tsuna's room and looking for any potential threats to his boss.

"That was fast." Reborn remarked as Yamamoto walked in behind Gokudera.

"We were just outside Tsuna's house when he screamed." Yamamoto said, laughing a little. "Gokudera freaked out and ran inside."

"Don't make it sound so pathetic!" Gokudera said. "Anyway, what happened, Jyuuda-" Gokudera stopped speaking abruptly, his eyes fixed on Tsuna. Yamamoto's laughter halted shortly after, and the cheerful expression changed to one of shock to match Gokudera's.

"It's just me, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, blushing a little. "I know it's weird, but-"

"What did you do with Jyuudaime?" Gokudera shouted furiously, pulling out his explosives. "Talk now, or I'll make sure you never leave this room alive!"

"Hey, calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, laughing nervously. "I'm sure Tsuna's fine."

"Tsuna's perfectly fine." Reborn said, smiling. "She was just testing my newest bullet." It was obvious from Reborn's expression that he was going to enjoy this.

"She?" Gokudera said. "But Jyuudaime's a...!" Gokudera's sentence trailed off as it dawned on him that the girl in front of him was indeed Tsuna. "Forgive me, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he bowed down in apology.

Tsuna, indeed, was no longer a boy. The bullet that Reborn had fired had altered Tsuna's gender, and his body matched that. Tsuna's light-brown hair no longer defied gravity, but instead hung slightly past his- or actually, _her_- shoulders. A faint blush had spread across her cheeks, as she realized how ridiculous she must look. Tsuna's figure was now more slim and delicate.

"So, Tsuna, I guess you can feel free to get hurt now, because at least Doctor Shamal will take care of you." Reborn said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Gokudera said, glaring at Reborn. "This is all your fault! I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Hey, calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, holding Gokudera back from attacking Reborn. "I'm sure it will go away eventually."

"Hm." Reborn replied. "I'm not sure about that. This bullet was designed to only be reversed by a second bullet, and it took a week to create the first one."

"So I'm stuck like this for a whole week?" Tsuna shouted, a look of horror on his face.

"Not necessarily." Reborn said. "It may be a shorter amount of time, or most likely a much longer one to get a second working bullet."

"No!" Tsuna cried. "What if Kyoko sees me like this?"

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said. "As your right-hand man, I'll make sure nothing happens!"

"I'll do my best to help, too." Yamamoto said, grinning.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, sighing in relief.

_"I'll have to use this opportunity to test their loyalty to Tsuna."_ Reborn thought. _"And I can always get some enjoyment out of this, too."_

"Hey, Tsuna." Reborn said. "Gokudera was thinking that you're the cutest girl he's seen."

"How would you know what he's thinking?" Tsuna said skeptically.

"I can read minds, remember?" Reborn replied, smirking.

"Well, it's probably not true, right Gokudera?" Tsuna said, looking at the spot where Gokudera had been. "Gokudera? Where did he go?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** yeah, short chapter. Next one will be longer. I kinda wanted to see this kind of thing happen in Reborn a while ago, but then I realized I can write a fanfiction about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own any of its related characters, etc.**

Chapter 2

Tsuna managed to sneak out of the house while her mother was gone, afraid of her seeing Tsuna as a girl. Reborn accompanied Tsuna, promising to work something out once she found somewhere to stay for the rest of the week.

"How are we going to find somewhere for me to stay?" Tsuna said. "And what about school?"

"Hm." Reborn said, a faint grin playing across his lips. "I think the solution to school will come around the corner soon." Almost immediately, Hibari walked around the corner in front of Tsuna and Reborn.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna said, startled and slightly afraid.

"Ciao-su, Hibari." Reborn said.

"Who is this?" Hibari said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Tsuna.

"This is Tsuna." Reborn explained. "We had a little... accident. It should be fixed by the end of the week. For now, I would like to have Tsuna excused from school to avoid complicating the situation further." Hibari looked from Tsuna to Reborn, Reborn to Tsuna, and so on. His expression remained passive, and after a little while he smiled ever so slightly at Tsuna.

"Fine. I'll be a gentleman just this once. The baby owes me for this." Hibari said, continuing on his path. As he passed Tsuna, he continued speaking. "You're only excused this week. If you miss any day next week, I'll have to bite you to death."

"He still scares me." Tsuna sighed as soon as Hibari was out of earshot. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that before... not unless it was during a fight, at least."

"You're going to have to study five times harder with me now." Reborn said as he continued walking. "And don't think we won't still be training." Tsuna groaned loudly, following Reborn.

It wasn't long until they heard a familiar voice shouting "Jyuudaime!" from behind them. Tsuna turned around, seeing Gokudera approaching them. She smiled at him when he caught up, noticing that he looked a bit nervous when he began to speak.

"Where are you going to stay?" Gokudera asked, blushing a bit.

"I'm not sure." That was all Tsuna could really say for the time being. Gokudera seemed to be encouraged by this.

"You could st-stay with m-me." Gokudera offered, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Reborn smirked at Gokudera, causing Gokudera to blush a bit more.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna said. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble!" Gokudera said quickly. "I'd be happy to help you, Jyuudaime! It's the least I could do, being your right-hand man."

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, smiling. It crossed Tsuna's mind that she had no idea where Gokudera even lived, but she ignored the thoughts.

"Hm." Reborn said. "I'll meet you two there. I still have to tutor Dame-Tsuna, so I can't just leave her alone with you forever. I do have to take care of things with her mother, though." As Reborn walked back to the Sawada household, Gokudera noticed something in his pocket. He pulled it out, and was quite alarmed to find that it was a pack of condoms with a note attached.

"Gokudera, don't get her pregnant, or I won't be able to ever turn her back to being a guy. Sincerely, Reborn." Gokudera's face immediately turned bright red when he read the note.

"Gokudera-kun, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked, not having noticed the pack of condoms before Gokudera hastily tucked it into his pocket, intending to dispose of them later.

"N-nothing, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, walking onwards, not facing Tsuna to keep her from noticing how deeply he was blushing. Tsuna followed, quite confused as to what was bothering Gokudera.

* * *

**Author's Note: **well... I guess this one ended up being shorter. Oops. Anyway, I might add in some Allx27, or at least hinting at it. I'd appreciate reviews, I like hearing how I've done, and I want to know which characters you want to see having feelings for fem-Tsuna. I may or may not end up pairing her with the character with the most votes, or I won't officially pair her up at all. Anyway, thanks for reading! This chapter was a lot earlier than I intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gokudera's apartment was quite different from Tsuna's house. It was neat and tidy, clearly well-cared for and cleaned regularly. Even Gokudera's section for creating and caring for his explosives was well-organized, and the carpeted floors were free of debris. Gokudera's bed was made, and a second guest bed could be pulled out from his couch. Bookshelves filled with books lined the walls, all of which looked rather advanced for a middle-school student. The kitchen was clean as well, although it looked as if food was rarely made there. As Tsuna stood there, gazing at the apartment, there came a knocking at the door. Gokudera opened it, finding Yamamoto standing there with his normal grin on his face.

"Hey, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" Gokudera said in reply.

"I was looking for Tsuna." Yamamoto explained. "I wanted to make sure she had found somewhere to stay. Reborn told me I'd find her here when I passed him on the street a minute ago."

"Reborn?" Tsuna said, walking over to the door. "What else did he say?"

"He said he had convinced your mother that you two would be away for the week." Yamamoto said. "He also said something about getting changed, and that he'd be back to meet you later tonight."

"Great... Another stupid costume, I bet." Tsuna said. "Alright, thanks Yamamoto."

"No problem!" Yamamoto said, smiling broadly. "Anyway, why don't you two come down to my place for dinner? Sushi's on the housetonightfor you two!"

"I think I'll pass." Gokudera muttered. "Jyuudaime, you go get some food. I'll wait here."

"Are you sure, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, surprised that Gokudera wanted to stay away from her.

"I have some... things to take care of. I'll be here when you're done." Gokudera said, eager to take the opportunity to dispose of Reborn's "gift" and search for any others he might have left.

"Alright, see you later, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, walking out the door with Yamamoto. As soon as the door was closed, Gokudera sighed in relief. He then grabbed a trash bag and threw the pack of condoms and the note from Reborn into it, and began to scour his room for anything Reborn had placed in it.

* * *

Yamamoto and Tsuna were enjoying the sushi that Yamamoto's father had prepared. Tsuna enjoyed the sushi, finally able to eat it without interruptions or others stealing it from him. It was a peaceful meal, as Yamamoto's father had gone out to get more fish, leaving Yamamoto with what was left in case he needed to make more.

"I must say, Tsuna, you look much better this way." Yamamoto said, laughing. Tsuna blushed deeply, thanking him. Yamamoto blushed slightly as well, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Really, Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't get romantically involved with your friends." said a man who had entered without either of them noticing. The faces of both Yamamoto and Tsuna turned bright red, embarrassed by the man's statement.

"Wh-who are you?" Tsuna stammered, confused as to how the man knew who they were. She thought he looked vaguely familiar, but didn't know why. He wore a black fedora with a yellow stripe running around it, just above the brim. The fedora was pulled down to cover his eyes, but Tsuna could see, just barely, that his eyes were black. The man was dressed as if he had just gotten out of a business meeting, wearing a black suit and tie with a yellow polo shirt underneath it.

"Really, you're more of an idiot than I thought." the man chuckled. "You don't even recognize your tutor?"

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna said, surprised to see him in his adult form.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. "Now come on, it's getting late. You have to get up early tomorrow for studying." Reborn proceeded to escort Tsuna out of the restaurant. Tsuna thanked Yamamoto for the dinner, expressing how much she had liked it as she walked out the door. Yamamoto blushed slightly, laughing as he always did.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, how have you enjoyed being a woman so far?" Reborn asked as they walked down the street. Night had fallen suddenly while Tsuna had been eating, and now it was almost too dark to see.

"It's so... odd." Tsuna said, sighing. "I mean, nothing's really different, but I swear that everyone seems to be treating me much nicer than normal." Reborn smirked slightly, but said nothing.

As they continued walking, Tsuna suddenly found herself alone in an alley, obviously having made a wrong turn somewhere and was now separated from Reborn. A group of six or seven men began to approach Tsuna, some carrying knives or bats.

"Heh, look what we've got here." One of the thugs said. "It ain't safe at night for ladies like you, y'know." The thugs approached Tsuna, chuckling evilly, when suddenly, one of them fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leave her alone." Said the man who had knocked out the thug. "Or I'll have to bite you all to death."

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna said, surprised to find him coming to her rescue. Hibari's reply was merely a glare that said "I'll deal with you later", before he charged at the remaining thugs. It was not at all a fair fight; Hibari struck down each of the thugs with ease. He then approached Tsuna, holding out his hand to help her up off of the ground.

"Th-thank you, Hiba-"

"Save it." Hibari said, cutting Tsuna off. "I did what needed to be done." Without another word, Hibari walked off, leaving Tsuna alone and slightly confused.

"Like a lone, drifting cloud, protecting his family from a distance." Reborn said, watching from his perch on the fire escape outside Gokudera's window.


End file.
